


Our Favorite Scene

by PreseaMoon



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-26 18:37:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3860389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PreseaMoon/pseuds/PreseaMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hakuryuu and Judar get drunk and try to have sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Favorite Scene

When they slipped away from the celebration with a few bottles of wine they were only mostly drunk. The festivities were neither close to being halfway done nor winding down in the slightest, but Hakuryuu figured he’d shown himself for more than the requisite amount of time. He’s at an age where no one is really interested in what he has to say or expecting him to participate, yet they still want him around to look pretty. It’s made these occasions far more boring than they were when he was a child.

Before, he could run around the hall with Judar and not much attention was paid to them. They were children and could do pretty much whatever they wanted with it being excused. Now he has to stay seated at the head table with his siblings and give pleasantries until the people who matter forget about him—this includes his family. Then he has to wait for Judar to be relinquished from whatever they make him do for these celebrations so they can do their own thing.

For lack of anything better to do, Hakuryuu drinks. His wine is watered down. It always is. Ever since he broke down crying during Kouen’s birthday celebration a couple years back they’ve tried to limit his alcohol intake if they’re unable to monitor it. Honestly Hakuryuu thinks it’s made things worse, since watering it down for some reason has had the effect of making him believe he can handle more undiluted alcohol than he’s actually able to.

So when Judar showed up beside him from under the table, Hakuryuu was already tipsy. From the way Judar smiled and the glint it gave his eyes, Hakuryuu could tell he’d had a drink or two as well, enough to feel something but not impair him much.

Without much consideration to decorum, Hakuryuu had slid from his chair to the floor. He blinked, letting his head find its balance, and Judar nudged his head with his own before leading the way to the other end of the table.

They weren’t hidden by any means. If anyone had the thought to look down, whether they were seated at this table or another, they’d see a prince and a magi dirtying their fine robes by crawling on the ground. The image was a little funny, and Hakuryuu muffled his laugh with his hand, which nearly made him fall on his face but he caught himself in time.

Once they’d freed themselves from the busy table that seated Hakuryuu’s family and the most important of visiting dignitaries, he and Judar made a show of mingling among the crowd. Not actually talking to anyone, however, just pretending, mimicking the gestures and expressions they’ve seen so many times. Drifting from one grouping to another for cover as they pilfered bottles of wine and hid them in their robes.

From there, bored, they took turns sipping wine until Judar pushed against Hakuryuu, wrapping him in his arms, weighing him down, and whispered with his wet lips on Hakuryuu’s ear, “Let’s go someplace quiet.”

Which brings them to now. Their fingers hooked together as if to prevent getting lost, their feet dragging on the floor, their words limited to grunts and single syllables as they focus on reaching their destination. They’re supposed to be finding a room, either Hakuryuu’s or Judar’s, but they should be there by now, he thinks.

They stumble into a dark room that Hakuryuu is able to vaguely recognize as not belonging to either of them, but before he can do much with that thought, Judar is pulling him to the bed by his sleeve. He places a light kiss to Hakuryuu’s lips before dropping heavily to the bed and rolling to its center.

Judar rocks back and forth, tugging and twisting his clothing. “Hakuryuu,” he whines, “I can’t get it off.”

Hakuryuu slides onto the bed next to him to watch. “You aren’t even trying.”

“I am,” Judar insists as he wiggles, getting his collar up to his chin. “Hakuryuu, help me.”

Hakuryuu produces a bottle of wine from within his robes and opens it. After taking a gulp he tries to help unravel Judar from the layers of his robes. All the while Judar complains about Yuu’s enforcement of a dress code, as he always does before and after every celebration they have. Hakuryuu’s fingers fumble with the fastenings and intersecting layers. Judar’s hands pull at Hakuryuu’s accessories in return, loosening but not removing them.

Hakuryuu can’t tell how long they pick at each other, but they give up before long in favor of drinking the wine. They pass it back and forth, taking increasingly large gulps as though competing against one another. When it’s about halfway gone he closes it up, tosses it aside, and leans forward to kiss Judar.

They’re both on their knees and are keeping each other centered by holding on to one another’s robes. A lot of their kissing consists of licking and tugging each other’s wet lips. Judar’s mouth presses to his cheek, and then he kisses over and over until he’s brought him to the bed.

Judar’s hand reaches out to find the bottle, and when he drinks from it, some of the liquid drizzles to the bed. Hakuryuu thinks to comment about that, but then Judar is handing him the bottle and he’s taking a long swig instead.

While he toys with the bottle’s neck, peeling the edge of its label, he notices Judar eyeing the skin they managed to expose with a mix of envy and desire. He licks his red-purple lips, bites the lower one. “We should have sex,” he says.

“Yeah,” Hakuryuu agrees absently. He sniffs, and though his vision is already tilted and his skin is tingling he brings the bottle to lips to finish what’s left. “We should.”

Judar rolls and ends up partially on top of Hakuryuu. Strands of hair brush his skin as Judar dips head to kiss him, slower this time in an effort to keep it from turning sloppy. He pulls Hakuryuu’s collar aside to kiss his shoulder, and then his collarbone. His robes have been hiked up so he can straddle Hakuryuu’s thigh.

Judar’s hands force Hakuryuu’s robes open more than anything as he grinds against him. “I want to fuck you, Hakuryuu. Hakuryuu. _Hakuryuu_ , I want to fuck you.”

“Shut up and do it, then.”

Hakuryuu pulls his hair free, lets his headpiece roll out of his hand and clatter to the ground, where it clinks against one of the full wine bottles they’d set there earlier. He closes his eyes against his swimming head and hastily pulls at his almost completely off clothes. Judar’s hands help while his mouth attaches itself to Hakuryuu’s neck to suck on it roughly, leaving what will surely be a dark mark with his teeth.

Once he’s out of his robes he closes his arms around Judar’s still clothed waist and opens his legs. Judar’s teeth pinch his tender skin and his hips buck as he whimpers softly. “Judar… Judar, we need to… Your clothes.” 

His skin is on fire. The tingling on the surface of his skin seeps all the way to the bone. His stomach is uncomfortably tight and despite being aroused, heart pounding in his chest and ears; despite the recurring brush of fabric against his groin; despite rocking his hips for friction, his cock does little more than weakly twitch a few times.

Judar’s already managed to free the upper half of his body, or most of it. One arm and half his chest, but that and the way his robes are bunched around his hips aren’t good enough anymore. It’s not enough. Hakuryuu needs their bodies to be entangled without buffers.

Hakuryuu can’t untie any of the sashes keeping the remains of Judar’s robes together. One piece he manages to get off, but it’s sewn to another section, which frustrates him so much he wants to tear it off. Eventually Hakuryuu grabs the sides and tugs down while Judar wriggles out. Satisfied with their accomplishment, they toss it over the edge. It sounds like it’s knocked over a bottle of wine or two.

Judar grins and runs his hands down his body with a contented noise. “Much better.” He stretches and falls to his side, though his legs remain on top of Hakuryuu’s. He reaches out a hand. “Hakuryuu, come.”

They find their way to each other, meeting somewhere in the middle. Rather than get to sex like they probably intended, they wrestle, rolling and grabbing each other without a clear goal in mind. They want to feel one another, the dry heat of skin rubbing together, the scrape of blunt nails as they clumsily grab each other and push/pull, trying to find which fits best. They want to be one in a way sex has yet to accomplish.

Finally, Judar moves to between his legs. He kisses the side of Hakuryuu’s knee and works his way down his thigh. His breath is hot and makes Hakuryuu’s skin tense, but he still doesn’t have an erection. One of his hands wanders down just to make sure, and even when he strokes himself nothing happens outside of a few faint surges of arousal.

Sitting between his legs with his forehead pressed to Hakuryuu’s knee, Judar says his name flatly.

Hakuryuu responds with an inquiring sound.

“Not working. You’re right here, and there are lots of things I wanna do to you, but nothing’s happening. It’s soft.”

“What should we do?”

“…Fingers?”

That sounds like a good alternative.

Judar’s fingers poke around. Pull his skin. A single fingertip starts to press against his entrance and stops almost immediately. “Oil,” Judar says with a sort of detached realization.

Hakuryuu whines out Judar’s name and wiggles impatiently. That’s why they were supposed to be in one of their rooms. “Use your mouth or something.”

“My mouth or spit?”

“It doesn’t matter, just do it.”

Judar’s finger slides into him easily enough. There is resistance, though, and it’s uncomfortable, but also nice because it’s familiar and it’s Judar. The muscles of his stomach contract. He breathes out as he sinks into the feel of Judar’s finger. Thanks to the alcohol he remains relaxed and sort of distanced, dizzy. Desire and the finger wriggling inside him keep him anchored.

The finger pulls out, and returns with another, both slicked with saliva. His breath catches, but he pushes against the blur of pain as if it’s not there. He rocks his hips to meet Judar’s experimental thrusts, encouraging more fingers, encouraging him deeper, encouraging him to be faster faster, all of which Judar obliges without hesitation.

There’s sensation inside him and his cock keeps twitching but won’t do anything more. His breath comes in short gasps accompanied by pitiful whimpers. The pleasure swirling inside him is erratic, is more frustrating than anything. It’s like it sparks then sizzles shortly after. He’s left squirming helplessly on Judar’s lap, desperately trying to push more of Judar’s hand inside him like effort is all it takes to achieve a desirable result. What it gets him is a higher level of arousal that doesn’t seem to be going anywhere; it’s maddening. It’s unbearable.

It doesn’t take long for Judar to stop once the tears start falling and his gasps turn into hyperventilation.

They stare at each other.

Judar’s face is almost completely red.

Hakuryuu’s chest is heaving, his body shaking but gradually calming down. 

This isn’t working.

Judar carefully climbs on top of him, making Hakuryuu flinch from the skin-to-skin contact. Judar hugs him. He brings his knees up so their feet touch, and places a few light kisses on his skin before burrowing to Hakuryuu’s neck.

Hakuryuu reaches out for a blanket and throws it over their heads, leaving their ankles and feet uncovered. He crosses his arms over Judar’s back, curls around him as much as he can—which isn’t much, unfortunately—and closes his eyes.

…

“At least they didn’t make a mess this time. Much of a mess.”

“This time?”

Hakuryuu groans and twists, though he doesn’t make it far with Judar weighing him down. There’s a small pool of drool on his chest and Judar’s hair is poking his chin and cheek. A hand pushes through his hair, which makes him realize the blanket isn’t covering them anymore.

“Hakuryuu.”

He forces his eyes open. Blinks a few times and tilts his head to find the source of the voice. The fuzzy, dimly lit outline solidifies into the recognizable form his brother. “Yuu,” he breathes, drawing the name out until it fades. 

Yuu’s hand brushes the hair from his face. His thumb trails down the tracks of dried tears. “Little Brother, what have you done?” he says fondly.

Hakuryuu tries to say that he and Judar drank, but all that comes out is a muddle of syllables.

Yuu pats his head. “Did you know this is Kouen’s bedroom? Not yours. Not Judar’s. Perhaps we should fix that. Hm?”

“Yuu,” he whines.

“What? You want to stay here, in this stolen bed? What would you suggest Kouen do?”

Hakuryuu extends his fingers until they find the silken trim of Yuu’s sleeve. He’s dizzy, and his body feels too heavy. Judar snuggles against him; one of his legs finds its way under Hakuryuu’s. “Stay,” he mumbles.

“What was that?”

“Stay, Yuu.”

“What about Kouen? That’s what I asked, remember?”

Hakuryuu wants Yuu to stay. Kouen’s okay, but he doesn’t want him. He pushes his into his brother’s hand and makes a small noise without meaning to.

Yuu sighs. The back of his hand is cool on his forehead. “How do you feel?”

Not bad. Not bad, but not that great either. He has the clarity to know he’ll feel worse later. His hand finds its way to overlap Yuu’s and he keeps quiet.

Yuu starts the process of untangling him from Judar, to scoop Hakuryuu into his arms, but Judar holds him down.

“No,” Judar moans as he secures his hold. “Go away, Brother Yuu.”

“No, stay,” Hakuryuu insists in return like his brother might be swayed by Judar.

“Okay,” Yuu soothes, stroking his hair. “Okay, I’ll stay with you, but in your room. How’s that?”

Both Hakuryuu and Judar moan their refusal of that suggestion, though for opposing reasons.

“I apologize for this, Kouen.”

“No, no, it’s fine. As I said, this has happened several times.”

“It shouldn’t be happening at all.” He sighs. “It’s too late for this.”

“Yuu…”

Yuu leans over and brushes his lips against Hakuryuu’s forehead. “I know,” he murmurs. “Give me a moment.”

Yuu pulls away and off the bed, Hakuryuu feels a chill from the loss of his presence. He can hear him speaking with Kouen. For a second he tries to make out the conversation, but only a second. Focusing makes their words blur into nothing.

Next thing he knows the warmth of his older brother is being pressed to his back. It’s comforting, and he seeks more of it without thinking. Yuu’s arm closes around him and Judar. Then Kouen’s arm closes around them, too, from the other side, just under Yuu’s.

He hugs Judar, and falls back asleep feeling safe.

**Author's Note:**

> I like writing Yuu orz


End file.
